¡No eres un farsante!
by Crossing Worlds
Summary: Deku comienza a tener problemas con sus antiguos compañeros de secundaria. Fue por toda su vida un mukosei, que ahora tenga uno es algo que desato dudas y enojo. En redes sociales no dejan de llamarlo un farsante, Izuku se deprime pues admite que tienen la razón. Empeora cuando una chica, vuelve para atormentarte. ¿Sus amigos detendrán esto?, ¿O todo acabara en el suicidio?
1. Un chat me dice la verdad

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Creo que se nota el como me gusta Hero Academia. Ahora qué tengo mi propia cuenta, aprovechare para escribir todas las ideas que he tenido. Esta es reciente por lo qué decidi aprovecharla.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** Situado luego del festival deportivo, habra spoilers.**

*** No ocurrira nada relacionado a lo de hosu.**

*** Stain nunca se encontro con Ingenium.**

*** Kirishima descubrio a All Might en su forma delgada durante el ataque de la USJ.**

*** Leve IzuOcha, ( Dekuraka )**

*** Menciones de soledad, abuso escolar, depresión y suicidio. Recomiendo discreción.**

*** Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi y del estudio BONES.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

* * *

El festival deportivo habia concluido. Al llegar a casa, abri la puerta para ser comicamente aplastado por docenas de pañuelos. ( Gracias a dios me aplastarón los qué tenían lágrimas )

Mi madre se preocupo por mi estado; pero de igual forma me felicito por esforzarme y nunca rendirme.

Decidi relajarme en mi habitación, la verdad me encontraba cansado como para hacer alguna clase de ejercicio. De igual forma no queria hacer enojar a All Might ni a Recovery Girl.

Opte por encender mi computadora y entrar a mi cuenta de "HEROBOOK" la más popular de las redes sociales en la actualidad.

No pude evitar recordar cuando Kirishima y Ashido me mostrarón todo lo relacionado a estas.

* * *

Al salir de clases normalmente voy a subirme al tren, un dia cómun y corriente me quede un poco más pues debo confesarlo. Estaba pegado al celular viendo las noticias y en esa misma tarde mis amigos estaban alli. Se me acercarón curiosos.

_-"¡Hola Midori!"_

_-"¿Midori?"_

_-"Es un pequeño apodo por tu nombre"_

_-"¡Así es!, Midori es verde en Japónes, curiosamente como tu"_

_-"Jeje, gracias" _Le respondi de forma timida, luego del ejercicio donde pude ganarle por primera vez a Kacchan. Ellos 2 se acercarón para felicitarme, en los pocos dias que llevo aquí me han tratado con respeto. Claro qué tambien estaban Sero, Sato, Mineta, Asui y Uraraka. ( Iida a su forma tambien )

_-"Nos quedamos platicando un rato cuando te vimos muy entretenido con el celular, ¿acaso descargaste uno de los juegos más populares?"_

_-"No realmente"_

_-"¡Ya se!, andas viendo los memes del mes o quizas alguna tendencia en las redes sociales"_

_-"No, yo no tengo ninguna red social"_

_-"¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!" _Gritarón al únisono.

_-"Midori, ¿como no puedes tener minimo una?"_

_-"Nunca lo intente, por lo qué tengo entendido, las redes sociales son para mantenerse en contacto con gente de todo el mundo; aunque tambien cuenta con páginas de memes y grupos"_

_-"Midoriya, deberías hacerte una cuenta, aparte de los memes, tambien hay juegos, puedes encontrar algunos animes y puedes enterarte de las noticias recientes"_

_-"Eso mismo estoy haciendo, viendo por internet las noticias de esta mañana, ¡La lucha de Gunhead contra ese villano con manos esqueletícas fua asombrosa!"_

_-"Las noticias las hallarás más rápido aquí, ¡Te haremos una cuenta!"_

Les dije qué no era necesario; pero Ashido no cedio. Al final me hicierón una cuenta en Herobook, la más usada. Tal y como me dijerón, tenia muchas cosas entretenidas.

_-"Gracias por ayudarme"_

_-"Por nada Midori"_

_-"Si, para eso estan los amigos"_

* * *

Mi madre estaba de acuerdo con ello, solamente con moderación y cuidado. Al ser muy estudioso y hacer ejercicios diariamente no suelo entrar mucho.

Todo normal al iniciar sesión, dentro del programa. Noto demasiados iconos de mensajes y no eran del chat oficial que Iida creo. Eran de un grupo llamado: "Deku el farsante"

¿Farsante?

Con algo de miedo hago clic en el chat para ver qué ocurre. Los miembros del chat eran todos mis conpañeros de secundaria.

Cuando acepte One For All, haría realidad mi sueño de entrar en U.A para ser un heroe. No pense ni por un momento el como se lo explicaría a mi madre, a Kacchan ni a nadie. Y ahora qué todo Japón me vio en el festival deportivo, las cosas se complicarón todavía mas.

El chat estaba repleto de fotografías mias en el festival, asi como insultos y quejas.

_-"¡Esto es una farsa!"_

_-"¡Se trata de un impostor, No puede ser ese inutil de Midoriya!"_

_-"¡Robaste un kosei!"_

_-"¡No mientas!, ¡Usaste una especie de droga!"_

_-"¡Siempre seras un perdedor bueno para nada!"_

_-"¡Farsante!_

_-"¡Farsante!_

_-"¡No es justo!, ¡Ganaste poderes gracias al villano de lodo"_

_-"¡Bakugo tiene derecho a enojarse contigo, eres un Deku!"_

_-"¡Ladrón!"_

_-"¡¿Cuanto le pagaste a la puta de color rosa para darte poderes, he tramposo?!"_

_-"Eres una vergüenza"_

_-"¡Perdedor!"_

_-"¡No seras nada!"_

_-"¡Hazle un favor a todos Midoriya!, ¡Ya arrojate desde un edificio!"_

No me sentia en mi habitación, sino en el kinder, en la primaria y en la secundaria, toda mi vida antes de conocer a All Might. Donde no era aceptado por ser Mukosei, un llorón, un inutil, un Deku.

Cada insulto fue hacia mi corazón, el cual se hizo pedazos. Rompi en llanto; lo peor era qué todos tienen la razón. Solo soy un farsante.

Puede que haya completado el entrenamiento de 10 meses, limpiar toda la playa, aprobar el exámen escrito,destruir al 0 puntos, ganar 60 puntos de rescate, ingresar a U.A, derrotar a Kacchan, salvarle la vida a Tsuyu, Mineta y All Might en la USJ, ganar el primer lugar en la carrera sin usar mi kosei y avanzar en el torneo; no obstante.

Todo eso fue gracias al kosei One For All, ha tenido que ver con todos esos "Logros" hechos por mi. En lo más profundo de mi cuerpo nunca habra algo autentico qué me distinga.

Lloro porque solo soy un farsante.

* * *

**Dejenme decirles qué gracias a dios, jámas he pasado por los problemas que mencione en las aclaraciones.**

**Es por ello qué no se si escribo bien el dolor del personaje. Diganme en los comentarios, el como manejo y escribo sobre estos temas.**

**Denle a favorito, comenten y recomienden a todos.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. ¿Eres tú Whitney?

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Capitulo 2 de este fic algo triste para nuestro amigo verde.**

**Respondiendo comentarios:**

**《KazeOokami Ichi 》Gracias por tu apoyo, queria publicar esta idea qué llego a mi mente. Me alegra qué te guste, saludos.**

**《Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love》La verdad si es complicado hallar fics donde se hable sobre el abuso escolar y las burlas de Deku. Gracias por tu comentario y saludos.**

**De igual forma agradezco a todos aquellos qué dierón a favorito.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** Situado luego del festival deportivo, habra spoilers.**

*** No ocurrira nada relacionado a lo de hosu.**

*** Stain nunca se encontro con Ingenium.**

*** Kirishima descubrio a All Might en su forma delgada durante el ataque de la USJ.**

*** Leve IzuOcha, ( Dekuraka )**

*** Menciones de soledad, abuso escolar, depresión y suicidio. Recomiendo discreción.**

*** Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi** **y del estudio BONES.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

* * *

Siempre veo las noticias en mi celular ya qué cuento con internet a donde vaya; pero esta vez no lo hago desde una pagína comun y corriente. Lo estoy haciendo desde Herobook.

En estos dias agradecia las tormentas, no habia porque salir de casa. Claro qué U.A era otra historia, el ser heroe requiere de estar a disposición de los ciudadanos a toda costa, por eso mismo no suspendierón las clases.

Preferi irme a pie a subirme al tren, el ver minuto a minuto insultos del chat me ponia peor; no dejare qué nadie descubra esto. Espere por muchos años el poder tener a alguien que me llame amigo.

_-"( Para eso estan los amigos )"_

Si descubren esto es seguro qué se unan, pase o no es oficial qué pierda esas amistades. No quiero perder a Kirishima, a Ashido y mucho menos a Uraraka. Es mi mejor amiga y al pasar mucho tiempo junto a ella surgio algo incómodo; pero a la vez comodo. Debo fingir naturalidad.

Veo a Iida llendo a la escuela, por suerte no me noto. Pues recibi un audio de pocos segundos de risa, risa proveniente de mi antiguo profesor. ¡Esto no puede ser posible!, ya sabia que a el no le importaba el que se burlarán de mi; pero qué este se una, no es posible.

* * *

Fui de los ultimos en llegar, al escuchar qué todos estaban dentro del salón, fui al baño para lavarme la cara todo lo qué pude. Mis ojos estaban un poco inchados; pero por suerte ya no erán rojos.

Cuando volvi escuche a todos comentando sobre la gente qué los reconocio del festival. Pense en si alguien me llegase a reconocer, ¿Me felicitaría?... Lo dudo, por más que me esforze, solo di pena ajena. Los demas tenian su momento de gloria.

Antes de qué se pudieran acercarme, entra Aizawa sensei y pide a todos tomar asiento.

_-"Bien, ahora que volvemos a clase dejenme decirles algo. Luego del festival deportivo se planeaba qué todos ustedes se fueran a la agencía de un heroe profesional durante una semana para asi puedan mejorar tras esta experiencia; por desgracia, en la junta de los profesores de hace unos dias. El director recibio una llamada del gobierno qué confirmaba una tormenta intensa con riesgo de volverse un hurácan. Las clases seguiran su curso normal; pero esta actividad sera suspendida hasta la mejoría del clima"_

_-"Es lo mejor sensei, aquí la tormenta esta tranquila kero; aunque en otras partes de Japón esta peor kero"_

_-"Sí, puede ocurrir un accidente mientras viajamos"_

_-"Por eso mismo se cancela de momento, continuaremos todo normalmente por hoy"_

* * *

Todo estaba normal, me olvide de la tristeza de los ultimos dias al prestar atención en clase, pese a eso, opto por sentarme lejos de los demas en la hora del almuerzo y más al ver a Iida pasar. ¿Acaso me estaba buscando?

Queria ver mis apuntes asi qué acabo mi comida y deposito la basura cuando escucho 2 risas femeninas. Ashido y Jirou estaban muriendose a carcajadas, logro escuchar parte de su conversación.

_-"¡Jajaja!, ¿Ya lo ves?, el es sin duda el más idiota que halla conocido en toda mi vida. Por dios, ¡Solo basta con ver sus ojos para darte cuenta de la farsa qué es!"_

Farsa

_-"(¡Farsante!)"_

Empiezo a llorar otra vez, no escuche la voz de Jirou. Si no la de Whitney.

* * *

Aparte de Kacchan y su grupo. Whitney fue la qué más se burlo de mi.

_-"Atención clase, el día de hoy se unira a la clase una nueva estudiante, su nombre es Whitney"_

Fue en primero de secundaria donde la conoci, ella no pudo estar en clase desde el comienzo de año debido a una enfermedad altamente contagiosa. Al mejorar de salud, pudo ingresar luego de 3 semanas de comenzar las clases.

De mi estatura, piel blanca, cabello blanco y ojos celestes. Muy bonita por lo menos de apariencia.

Al terminar las clases noto qué estaba sola buscando los baños de mujeres en un mapa.

Voy hacia ella para ofrecerle ayuda, esta me nota y me señala. Antes de poder hablar, un copo de nieve cubre mi cara lo cual provoca que caiga por las escaleras, me dolio, creo sangrar de mi cabeza. ( Gracias a dios, no fue fatal la caida )

_-"Disculpame, prefiero perderme qué recibir ayuda de un mukosei como tú, mira el lado positivo. Ahora se donde estan los baños, para arriba. ¡Porqué tú estás abajo!"_ La multitud comenzo a reir, el copo de nieve comenzo a derretirse dejando agua en mi cara a excepción de mis ojos. Esa agua eran lágrimas. _-"No puedo creerlo, ¿En verdad pensabas que podrías ayudarme?, ¿Tú?, Eres sin duda el más idiota qué halla conocido en toda mi vida"_

* * *

Incluso pensaba qué Whitney era quíen me estaba viendo. Salgo corriendo dejando a mis 2 compañeras actuales.

_-"¡Oye!, ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Midori para hacerlo llorar así?!"_

_-"Nada, lo juro, ni sabia que estaba viendome. Te estoy diciendo la verdad, solo me estaba burlando de la foto qué público Kaminari, es una farsa el texto de: El más serio"_

_-"Te creo... solamente me preocupa esa actitud de la nada. Como amiga debo ayudarlo; pero necesito ayuda del resto"_

* * *

**Whitney parece tener un papel en la vida de Deku, falta ver que más hizo... o hara. Les hare un pequeño spoiler del fanfic. Esta hara algo espantoso y cierta chica la pone en su lugar.**

**Bueno, no dejen de comentar.**

**Si les gusto den favorito, sigan, comenten y recomienden.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Dejate caer al pavimento

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Gracias por el apoyo a este fanfic, cualquier sugerencia o crítica se tomara en cuenta.**

**Respondiendo comentarios:**

**《Francotiradorsougo13 》¡Me alegra qué sea de tu agrado! Con los fanfics de Hero Academia no me tardo tanto a comparación de los otros. ( Mi fic de Pokémon tiene mucho polvo y telarañas XD ) Trato de actualizar poco a poco.**

**Más qué nunca recomiendo discreción pues este capítulo puede ser muy delicado con respecto al tema del suicidio.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** Situado luego del festival deportivo, habra spoilers.**

*** No ocurrira nada relacionado a lo de hosu.**

*** Stain nunca se encontro con Ingenium.**

*** Kirishima descubrio a All Might en su forma delgada durante el ataque de la USJ.**

*** Leve IzuOcha, ( Dekuraka )**

*** Menciones de soledad, abuso escolar, depresión y suicidio. Recomiendo discreción.**

*** Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi y del estudio BONES.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

* * *

_-"( All Might heroe número 1 en el mundo y mejor conocido como el Símbolo de la paz. Fue de la inspiración de muchos para volverse heroes. A pesar de no ser lo mismo conmigo, quería conocerlo )"_ Kirishima estaba recordando todo sobre All Might, en los ultimos dias se esforzo el triple para hacerle sentir orgulloso.

Preocupado por su amigo Midoriya luego de ser casi asesinado por el líder de la liga de villanos en la práctica de rescate de la USJ, corrio a más no poder para minímo el ayudarlo a levantarse. Se puso alerta cuando un bloque de cemento aparecio detrás de el.

_-"Rayos, falle"_

Ignorando a Cementoss, vio a Midoriya y a quien lo dejo impactado. La razón del porqué no se disipaba el humo era All Might. Su estado era casi lamentable a comparación de aquel que sonreia y reia frente a todo problema. Era flaco y pequeño, como si su vida se fuera en cualquier instante. Cementoss le rogo para que los acompañara sin decir alguna palabra.

* * *

Espero pacientemente mientras Recovery Girl atendia a los heridos, una vez acabo. Se rompio el silencio.

_-"Joven Kirishima"_

_-"Sí... All Might"_

_-"Te lo suplíco, no digas nada acerca de mi estado"_

_-"Todavía me cuesta creerlo, ¿Qué te hizo es críatura?"_

_-"El no fue responsable de esto, fue otro villano muy peligroso años atrás. En esa pelea perdí mucho y quede de esta manera. Desde esos días soy asi realmente, mi kosei me permite recuperar mi fuerza durante pocas horas; lastimosamente disminuyo hoy mi tiempo a solo minutos"_

_-"Antes de hacerle otra pregunta cariño, dejame decirte qué su vida no peligra tanto; pero su tiempo como heroe si peligra"_

_-"Prometo guardar este secreto, __el no hacerlo llevaria un caos a la sociedad, pueden contar con este hombre para guardar este importante secreto"_

_-"Gracias jóven"_

_-"Pero... no hay alguna cura u operación para arreglar esto"_

_-"Lo siento Kirishima, no la hay. All Might debe medir su tiempo para permanecer como la figura heroica que todos conocemos. No podemos hacer mucho por el, solamente una cosa, esforzarnos. Convertirnos en heroes para proteger el mundo cuando el ya no pueda hacerlo. Esa se a vuelto una meta en mi sueño de ser un heroe"_

Las palabras de Midoriya hacían eco en la mente del pelirojo. Ahora que sabía algo de vital importancia, se juro:

Fue hacia la cama de su amigo, levanto el pulgar en aprobación mientras ponía una sonrisa. _-"¡Ese es el espiritu Amigo!, Depende de nosotros mejorar el mundo" _Este junto a Deku dirigen su mirada hacia el heroe número 1. _-"All Might, le pido porfavor qué nos guie"_

_-" Tarde o temprano mi tiempo acabara y todos me veran de esta forma. Hasta entonces les juro guiar. Ambos van a ir más alla y gritaran: ¡Plus Ultra!"_

Los factores eran saber de la condición de All Might, ver el rostro triste de Midoriya; pero pasando a una alegría cuando lo motivo a cumplir su sueño. Debia mejorar demasiado.

* * *

Kirishima estaba entrando a su salón de clases pensando en la pregunta del heroe número 1. Este habia recibido un permiso especial donde a la hora del almuerzo, este podría salir de la U.A para visitar de forma rapida al heroe.

Logro salvar vidas que peligraban por las tormentas; lástima qué la lluvia cobro factura. En casa de este conversarón sobre el desempeño de todos los estudiantes durante el festival. Y a pesar de recibir consejos absurdos, los tomaria en cuenta para las pruebas qué se avecinan.

A punto de irse, recibio una pregunta.

_-"Ya casi comienzan las clases, deberías ir en camino; pero antes de qué te vayas, ¿Sabes algo del jóven Midoriya?"_

_-"Asistio a clases, ¿Porqué la pregunta?"_

_-"A el tambien le di ese permiso especial para venir a verme junto a ti; pero no recibi respuesta. Algo extraño ya que casi siempre se ve qué esta en línea"_

_-"Honestamente no lo se, llegue emocionado luego de que muchos me reconocieran del festival. No me fije en casi nada"_

Lástima que la presencia de Aizawa detrás de el, evito todo. Era tiempo de la práctica.

* * *

Todos se encontraban en la azotea del edificio más alto de la ciudad falsa, probablemente 11 pisos de altura.

No estaba lloviendo en ese momento por lo qué no debería haber problemas. Incluso se asegurarón de eliminar cualquier charco en el piso.

_-"De acuerdo, el objetivo de esta práctica es probar sus capacidades áereas. Como saben, en ocasiones los villanos tienden a huir por medio del aire ya sea por su kosei, algun propulsor o helicoptero" _El heroe envuelto en su bolsa de dormir les mostro una pizarra con 3 situaciones.

* Infiltración: En caso de huir por un medio de transporte, deben impulsarse hasta llegar al medio para infiltrarse dentro de la guarida o colocar un chip de rastreo.

* Contener: Cuando huyan gracias a poderes de vuelo, alcanzarlos y evitar su escape.

* Caída: Al fallar en alguno de los casos anteriores, evitar la caída hacia la muerte.

_-"Para la infiltración deben llegar hasta Present Mic quíen manejara un helicoptero. ( Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta qué destroze la radio para asi evitar sus estúpidos chistes ), Si logran aferrarse a la nave o plantar alguno de estos chips. Ganarán puntos"_

_-"¡Entendido!"_

_-"Bien, para contener estara Midnight con la ayuda de un propulsor, detenganla hasta que llegue yo a atraparla con mi bufanda"_

_-"¿Y si ella usa su kosei para dejarnos caer?"_

_-"No lo hara Kaminari, ella utilizara su fuerza física o en el peor de los casos, su látigo. Continuando, en caso de Caída tras fallar en los 2 casos: Deben frenarla con ayuda de los postes, sémaforos, aferrandose a las ventanas o como vean. El chiste es no fallar. Si lográn frenar la caida recibiran una pequeña cantidad de puntos; pero si terminan cayendo en el trampolín no recibirán ningun solo punto"_

_-"Pero..."_

_-"Nada de peros, recuerden. Cada kosei tiene ventajas y desventajas, deben ingeniarselas para en caso de caer, eviten la muerte"_

_-"¡Entendido!"_

_-"Habrán 3 rondas para infiltrarse y contener"_

* * *

_-"( Es muy seguro qué me encuentre entre los ultimos lugares, pese a retener a Midnight con exito en las 3 rondas; frácase en la infiltración y lo peor del caso es qué termine en el trampolín. Aunque no debería de quejarme, a Midoriya seguramente le dan el ultimo lugar )"_ Kirishima ya pudo ver a Midoriya y no estaba contento de verlo con ese ánimo. Se le notaba muy triste y no entendía el porqué. No podía tratarse de la poca cantidad de puntos o por falta de su traje, ( Había escuchado de el que pronto se lo entregarían completamente reparado ). La actitud de su amigo debe ser por otra razón. Jirou tambien lo miraba de forma rara en ocasiones. Mina e Iida estaban poniendole atención de forma preocupada.

* * *

Era turno de Izuku en su ultimo turno de contener, fallo 2 veces en llegar hasta el helicoptero de Present Mic, en la ultima logro aferrarse y colocar el chip, haciendolo ganar hasta el momento muy pocos puntos.

En la fase de Contener fue todavia peor, llego con Midnight; pero no pudo dar pelea pues la profesora era reemplazada por Whitney. Otra vez llego con ella y al fallar un golpe, este escucho:

_-"No me hagas reir más, solo sueltame y dejate caer hacia el pavimento, ya me agradecerás por darle fin a tu sufrimiento"_

* * *

Midnight estaba solamente en su papel de villana diciendo cosas como: ¡Fallaste! o ¡No puedes atraparme! Ella nunca espero ver a Midoriya soltarse de ella.

Literalmente la solto, no le dio ningun golpe. Estaba impactada y más pues no pudo desactivar el propulsor para ir a ayudarlo.

La clase estaba peor, el la solto y no acabaría en el trampolín.

Para cuando Aizawa estaba a punto de correr, noto como algunos se adelantarón.

Tsuyu se aferro al borde del edificio mientras tenia a Mineta en su lengüa. El morado sangraba de la cabeza por la enorme ilera de bolas moradas pegadas entre si. Al final de esta se sujetaban Sato, Ashido, Iida y Sero con su cinta atrapando a Kirishima y este a Uraraka quien pudo usar Zero Gravity en la cabeza de Midoriya a pocos centímetros de hacer contacto con el suelo.

* * *

No estaba triste por el puntaje más bajo en el ejercicio, era por toda la verdad sobre el mismo.

Una vez todos dejaran el lugar, Midoriya con los ojos llorosos se acerca a el límite del edificio.

_-"( Tengo una buena idea, si deseas conseguir un kosei: Arrojate de la azotea y reza para nacer con uno en tu próxima vida )"_

_-"( Solo sueltame y dejate caer hacia el pavimento, ya me agradecerás por darle fin a tu sufrimiento... ¡Farsante! )"_

Intento lanzarse y dar por terminado toda la farsa de querer ser heroe, con un kosei qué a final de cuentas... no le pertenece.

Fuera de esas palabras de Bakugo y Whitney deseandole la muerte. Recordo una y otra vez como sus amigos saltaban hacia su ayuda. Incluso noto a Ojiro, Tokoyami y a Todoroki preparados para ayudar.

Quería lanzarse ya; pero se imaginaba a todos evitando la caida.

Opto por serenarse y volver al salón.

* * *

El intento de suicidio de Midoriya no fue visto por los 3 profesores ni por la clase 1 - A. Solamente por una persona de estudios generales. Shinsou Hitoshi, luego de ser vencido en el torneo por ese mismo peliverde, comenzo a entrenar para entrar a clases de heroes. Lo qué menos esperaba era ver suicidio.

_-"Esto no me gusta nada"_

* * *

**No me odien por hacerle esto a Deku, el no merece esto. Su vida a generado vidas salvadas.**

**El suicidio no es la respuesta, evitenlo y traten de salir adelante con ayuda. Les deseo lo mejor a todos.**

**Si les gusto denle a Favorito, sigan y agradecería comentarios.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Detengan el suicidio

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Luego de salir casi todos los días de mi casa para realizar actividades pendientes. Conseguí tiempo para escribir.**

**Respondiendo comentarios:**

**《Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love》El abuso de Deku no se profundiza en la trama original debido a el avance; o bueno al menos eso quiero pensar yo. No se vuelve a tocar el tema debido al avance del personaje. Ver a Deku del primer episodio y al de la cuarta temporada es distinto y por eso Deku tiene mis respetos. Por cierto... Hace ya algo de tiempo vi una noticia sobre Hero Academia donde patrocínaria una campaña anti abuso ( Quería ver la nota; pero el pinche internet no me dejo XD ) Ojala todo vaya bien.**

**《KazeOokami Ichi》Gracias por el apoyo qué me das en la historia. Dejame aclararte qué yo jámas en mi vida he llegado a pasar por ninguno de los problemas mencionados en las aclaraciones. ( Una qué otra vez con la depresión; pero solo con cosas menores como la muerte de un ser querido, problemas personales o distanciarme de mi familia en ocasiones porqué todos estan ocupados incluyendome ) Aun asi te agradezco de todo corazón por tus palabras. Te deseo lo mejor.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** Situado luego del festival deportivo, habra spoilers.**

*** No ocurrira nada relacionado a lo de Hosu.**

*** Stain nunca se encontro con Ingenium.**

*** Kirishima descubrio a All Might en su forma delgada durante el ataque de la USJ.**

*** Leve IzuOcha, ( Dekuraka )**

*** Menciones de soledad, abuso escolar, depresión y suicidio. Recomiendo discreción.**

*** Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi y del estudio BONES.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

* * *

El festival deportivo dejo un impacto personal en cada participante, en el caso de un joven de estudios generales fue la derrota.

Cuando Shinsou entro a U.A el abuso escolar habia sido bastante reducido. El se encargaría de frenar todo cuando se vuelva heroe.

Al estar cerca el festival, se les dijo a todos que dependiendo de los resultados, habria posibilidad de entrar al curso de heroes.

Penso que al tener al pecoso bajo su control ya habria ganado el encuentro; se equivoco. El chico sacrifico el uso de 2 dedos para volver en si, no sabia como lo hizo, solamente le dio algo de rabia. Arremetio contra el en un intento de sacarlo de la arena de batalla, pese a su esfuerzo ya sabia el resultado, su kosei no era indicado para estas pruebas.

Esperaba burlas tras fallar; pero recibio el apoyo de muchos compañeros suyos, de la gente y de heroes profesionales. Ese apoyo era suficiente para no rendirse, siguio ese impulso para lograr atender a la clase de sus sueños y sobreviviría ante todo.

**( Explosión )**

... o al menos lo intentaría.

_-"¡Auch!, ¡Te dije bien claro, no pienso probar esos brazaletes magnéticos!"_

**( Tosido )** _-"Bueno, recordatorio, no poner tanto plástico"_ Hatsume solamente anotaba en su libreta de forma entusiasta a pesar de qué explotara un invento que le costo meses de trabajo.

_-"¡Hey, No me ignores!" _Le gritaba de forma cómica.

_-"Perdóname, anhelaba el probar esos brazaletes desde que los termine, gracias por aceptar en probarlos"_ Esta le sonreia con gratitud, ignorando los reclamos del pelipurpura.

_-"Nunca acepte tal cosa. Te recuerdo qué te pague una gran cantidad de dinero para qué me hicieras unas botas como las tuyas, las quiero para prácticar algun estilo de lucha"_

_-"Aquí tienes, me tome la molestia de hacer incluso una mochila donde vienen todos los Babys_ _utilizados por mi en la pelea del torneo"_

_-"Gracias, ( ¿A eso se le puede llamar pelea? )__"_,Cuando vio la repetición del festival por televisión casi se muere al darse cuenta qué no pusierón cortes comerciales en la pelea de Iida contra Hatsume... ¡PORQUÉ TECNICAMENTE YA LO ERÁN!

Se fue de alli antes de qué la chica sacara otro invento.

* * *

Debido a una urgencia del profesor, los de estudios generales tuvierón la suerte de salir temprano. Algo qué Shinsou no desperdiciaría.

Fue a una parte de la ciudad falsa donde anduvo durante horas practicando con los inventos de Hatsume. Eran difíciles de usar; pero se acostumbraría a usarlos para ser heroe, incluso si eso significa volverse una copia descarada de Batman.

Trás el cansancio se tomo un descanso, momento exacto donde dio inicio el ejercicio de la clase 1-A.

La gran mayoría lo hizo espectacular. Sin duda la chica de gravedad sacaría el primer lugar y el pecoso el ultimo. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese idiota?

Pese a no conocerlo mucho, sabia qué siempre se esforzaba al máximo. Ya tenía idea de lo qué sucedia, solo necesitaba verlo bien.

Cara triste, no mucha concentración, mientras hacia el intento de detener a Midnight se deja caer y casi muere. Al acabar y qué estubiera solo, se pregunta si debía arrojarse del edificio.

Eso era más qué suficiente: Una victima de abuso escolar, aparte es seguro qué algun bastardo le diera el consejo de suicidarse.

_-"Esto no me gusta nada"_

Una parte de el se sentia en deuda por el peliverde. Quízas por el hecho de aprender a no rendirse. Incluso si no fuera ese el caso; no pensaba permitir esto, despues de todo el paso por lo mismo.

Tomo unas fotografías de los hechos para mostrarselas a Iida, necesitaba encontrarlo para pedir ayuda.

* * *

_-"Hombre, me encanto ese episodio de Un polícia de Metal"_

_-"No esperaba qué Eduardo y Alonso se pelearan, me alegra qué se reconciliaran y continuaran junto a la chica con el kosei de serpiente"_

Acabandose las clases, Kirishima y Mina se fuerón a un puesto de comida para conversar de algo importante según la chica de piel rosa. Finalizando la comida y luego de pagar la cuenta se fuerón a un parque para tocar el tema.

_-"Muy bien, soy todo oidos, ¿De qué se trata eso tan importante?"_

_-"Es sobre Midori"_

La escena donde estaba a punto de caer contra el pavimento los congelo a ambos.

_-"Tu... ¿Tu tambien piensas qué esta actuando de forma extraña?"_

_-"Es un hecho, dejando el incidente de la práctica, paso algo en el almuerzo"_ Esta comenzo a pláticar sobre como ella y Jirou se burlaban de una foto publicada por Kaminari, luego escucharón a alguien y vierón a Midoriya llorando mientras se le quedaba viendo a la pelivioleta.

_-"Bueno, quizas penso que se burlaban de el"_

_-"No se de Jirou; pero yo seria incapaz de burlarme de ese conejito verde"_

_-"Tienes razón, ¿Qué le pasara?, Me dijerón qué no respondia los mensajes"_

_-"Lo habia invitado a ver anime a mi casa, jamas recibi respuesta, estaba enojada pues mostraba qué andaba en línea. Es raro de alguien amigable y córtes como el"_

Continuarón hablando sobre el peliverde cuando notarón a Sero y Tokoyami corriendo a toda prisa. Al notarlos, Tokoyami les pregunta:

_-"Oigan, ¿Acaso no vierón el mensaje de Uraraka?"_

_-"¿Qué?"_

Ambos sacarón sus celulares y comenzarón a leer:

Necesito de su ayuda, refuerzos suficientes para evitar su escape. Venía incluida la ubicación, era cerca de alli.

_-"La parte de los refuerzos para impedir el escape me preocupa, hay qué ayudar y rápido"_

* * *

Poco antes...

Shinsou llego con Iida quíen le reclamaba a Hatsume por una explosión qué casi lo mata. Le pide que se deje de tonterías ya que la unica vida que peligraba era la de Midoriya. Le mostro las fotografías para horror del peliazul.

_-"Esto es grave, debo ir con el, ¿Sabes a donde fue?"_

_-"Vine para comentar lo sucedido"_

_-"¡¿Porqué no lo seguiste?!"_

_-"No me arrojes la culpa, es tu obligación como presidente de la clase estar al tanto de todos"_

_-"..., tienes razón, luego del festival, quise pedirle su opinión sobre algo; nunca pude contactar con el. Al comenzar las clases note su actitud; no pude hacer nada. Por lo menos hasta ahora"_ Ya no le importo la regla de no correr por los pasillos, era primordial el buscar a Midoriya, ya Shinsou se le dijo. Era obligación suya el ver bien a sus compañeros de clase y a sus amigos.

Notando la seriedad del problema, Shinsou y Hatsume le ayudarón. Esta ultima lo pudo localizar gracias a su kosei. Fuerón a un bosque.

* * *

_-"Finalmente, finalmente pude obtener un primer lugar" _Cerca de un bosque se hallaba Uraraka celebrando por lograr un puntaje perfecto en el ejercicio de hoy. Si se alegro por un infinito en el lanzamiento de pelota del primer dia, ahora estaba más que contenta.

Entreno un poco hasta que vio a una pareja de novios paseando por alli.

_-"¿No te parece bonito el parque?, tiene una conexión con el lago y con el bosque. Lo hace muy llamativo"_

_-"Todavía recuerdo cuando me preguntaste si podiamos ser novios. Me llevaste al bosque, justo donde plantamos esa planta en el kinder, fue romantico"_

El entusiasmo de Uraraka se fue de la nada, a ella le gustaria pasar lo mismo con Deku; pero no podía confesarle su amor todavía.

Hablando de Deku, no olvidaria el susto de cuando solto a Midnight y casi se muere. No pudo hallarlo despues de eso, no pensaba en qué lo encontraria pronto.

_-"¡Haaaa!, ¡Qué grosera, mira para donde vas!"_

La chica volvio a ver a la pareja, ambos estaban en el piso por la brusquedad de una chica de cabello blanco... ¡En su mano sujetaba un cuchillo!

Sospechaba de qué se trataba de una villana, de inmediato mando un mensaje y la ubicación a varios amigos.

Ayudo a la pareja a ponerse de pie y luego fue tras ella.

* * *

El celular estaba repleto de mensajes.

Mensaje no leido de Uraraka.

Mensaje no leido de Iida.

Mensaje no leido de Ashido.

Mensaje no leido de Kirishima.

Mensaje no leido de mamá.

Mensaje no leido de Sato.

Mensaje no leido de Tsuyu.

Mensaje no leido de Mineta.

Mensaje no leido de Sero.

Mensaje no leido de Todoroki.

Mensaje no leido de All Might.

Millones de personas preocupadas por Deku y este solo hacia caso a un chat donde la gente lo odiaba.

El más reciente mensaje decía: Hola Deku, ven al bosque ubicado dentro del parque, alli te estare esperando con la solución a todo esto.

No pensaba recibir eso y mucho menos de ella. Luego de caminar un par de minutos, pudo ver su figura.

_-"Hola Deku"_

_-"Hola Whitney, ¿Me puedes decir cual es la solución a todo?"_

* * *

**Debo cortar aquí, el siguiente capítulo puede qué sea de sus favoritos.**

**Hablando de favoritos, marquenlo asi porfavor, sigan, comenten y recomienden si fue de su agrado.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Bofetadas qué salvan vidas

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de este fic.**

**Hoy publique doble capítulo.**

**Creanme, me moría de las ganas de escribir este capítulo cuando se me ocurrio la idea, ojala sea de su agrado.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** Situado luego del festival deportivo, habra spoilers.**

*** No ocurrira nada relacionado a lo de Hosu.**

*** Stain nunca se encontro con Ingenium.**

*** Kirishima descubrio a All Might en su forma delgada durante el ataque de la USJ.**

*** Leve IzuOcha, ( Dekuraka )**

*** Menciones de soledad, abuso escolar, depresión y suicidio. Recomiendo discreción.**

*** Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Korikoshi y del estudio BONES.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

* * *

Deku estaba decidido a escuchar la solución a todo; sabía que no se trataba de algo bueno y más al tratarse de Whitney.

La chica se acerco para entregarle algo en la mano, se asusto cuando vio un cuchillo.

_-"Me asegüre de traer el más fíloso qué hallara. Basta que toque una parte de tu piel para qué fluya la sangre. Ahora solo tienes qué clavartelo en el cuello, corazón o cabeza y todo se acaba"_

_-"¿Esta es la mejor solución Whitney?"_

_-"No hagas perder mi tiempo y acaba con todo ya"_

_-"Quisiera hacerlo; pero muchas cosas me cambiarón como persona"_

El recuerdo de cuando All Might le dijo las palabras: _-"( Tú, puedes convertirte en heroe )"_

_-"Esperanza"_

El recuerdo de Uraraka usando su kosei en el para evitar su caida en la entrada de U.A

_-"Levantarse"_

El recuerdo de cuando One For All aparecio en su cuerpo por primera vez.

_-"Poder"_

El recuerdo de haber recibido la carta de aceptación a su academia de heroes.

_-"Alegría"_

El recuerdo de atreverse a golpear a quíen siempre lo trato mal.

_-"Valor"_

El recuerdo de ser recibido y elogiado por su esfuerzo.

_-"( ¡Oh, Midoriya esta aquí!, ¡Bienvenido!, ¡Hombre, puede qué me halla perdido de algunas cosas; pero fuiste espectacular! )"_

_-"( ¡Te las ingeniaste para golpear a Bakugo quien fue primer lugar en la prueba de admisión sin usar tu kosei!)"_

_-"Felicitaciones"_

El recuerdo de salvar 4 vidas hasta el momento.

_-"Sentirme util"_

A este punto se hallaba llorando, cada lágrima era de burlas, heridas y rechazo.

_-"En este tiempo recibi todas esas cosas las cuales jámas pude tener. Me había vuelto el hombre más feliz del mundo; pero luego toda la verdad volvio para atormentarme. Se bien qué jámas podre escapar de ello; Más no pense que me afectara de tal manera"_

La chica solamente se enojo por ver al pecoso llorar como casi siempre lo hacía. Soporto por 2 años el ver a esa mierda, agradecía a su talento para los deportes qué le permitierón ganar una beca e irse a los Estados Unidos para asistir a una secundaria de elite. Recientemente volvio a Japón para terminar unos papeleos de mudanza definitiva cuando llego el festival deportivo y vio competir a Deku.

No entendía absolutamente nada de como rayos pudo ganar un kosei. Mientras investigaba el asunto, encontro un chat llamado Deku el farsante. Allí todos sus compañeros de secundaria en Japón reclamaban y se burlaban, se unio a este volviendose la más activa del grupo. Pasarón los días y decidio citar a Deku hasta este bosque, para acabar con su patética vida al igual de otros inutiles que conocio.

Esta cambio de la nada a una cara de tristeza fingida. _-"Oh Deku, la triste verdad es qué a nadie le importa nada de ti. Incluso si ganaste un kosei espectacular de puro milagro... tu tiempo de vida como mukosei ya marco tu destino y ya te diste cuenta de ello. No lo hagas más difícil. Acaba con tu vida y nadie te volvera a lastimar"_

_-"( Tiene razón, a pesar de burlarse de mi. Ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad de una forma menos dolorosa. )"_

La mano de Izuku se elevo a la altura de su corazón, acomodo el cuchillo de cierta manera para clavarselo. _-"(Amigos, mamá, All Might. Perdonenme, habra otro heroe que usara One For All para suplir mi lugar pues la farsa se acaba hoy )" _Tomo impulso y fue rápido, cuando la punta filosa estaba por tocarlo, sintio dolor.

Sintio dolor muy familiar.

Fue una bofetada de Uraraka.

Ahora Deku no podia procesar nada, ya una vez la misma chica amable le salvo la vida con una bofetada. Era ironico que volviera a suceder.

_-"Deku, tu vida puede no haber sido la mejor; pero no te rendiste en todos esos años donde no tuviste nada. ¡Definitivamente no puedes rendirte en esta etapa donde tienes lo necesario!"_

_-"Uraraka"_

_-"¡Y tú!"_ Volvio su mirada a la chica de antes. Estaba impactada pues no se dio cuenta qué la habian seguido. Se puso algo confundida al ver qué le hablaban a ella. _-"Aparte de grosera por derribar a esa pareja de antes. Eres de las peores personas qué puedan existir"_

_-"Disculpa, ¿Pero quien?... oh olvidalo. No hace falta mirar mucho para distinguir inutiles como tú. Tienes suerte de que exista Deku junto al pervertido de uvas en la cabeza y esa inutil chica invisible. De lo contrario, serías la más inutil de toda U.A"_

_-"¡Aceptare críticas de amigos y superiores; no de personas sin sentimientos como tú!"_

_-"¿Me llamaste sin sentimientos solo por darle a ese farsante un cuchillo para qué acabe con su vida?, te estas equivocando. Yo tengo el sentimiento de la pena y la piedad. Con ello muchos inutiles han acabado con su existencia. Libres del abuso escolar, de la depresión, de todo mal. Y nosotros ganamos pues no volvemos a saber de esos tontos"_

_-"¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!"_

_-"Porqué asi son las cosas. He liberado del sufrimiento a varias personas entre todos se hallaban 3 mukosei, un chico con problemas de alcoholismo, un inutil que me declaro su amor y acepte con tal de despedazarlo, una chica con problemas de bulimia y. ¡Oh!, Deku, ¿Recuerdas a nuestro compañero de primer grado de secundaria?, ese el cual me dijiste qué siempre lo defendías de Bakugo cuando eran niños"_

_-"Por años intento ser mi amigo y yo trate lo mismo; pero su timidez era más grande a comparación mía. Esa fue la razón por la cual muchos se burlarón, siempre que podia lo defendia"_

_-"Lastima qué no lo defendiste del mismo cuchillo qué sostenias hace minutos. ¡Jajajaja!"_

_-"¡¿Qué?!, ¡Tú fuiste quíen hizo que se suicidara!"_

_-"Correcto, nunca olvidare cuando dijo: ¡No sere tímido en mi proxima vida!, para posteriormente clavarselo en el cráneo"_

_-"Era alguien amable, anhelaba tener muchas amistades, ayudar a otros con problemas de timidez y ser abogado como su padre. Snif, Me senti triste cuando anunciarón su suicidio en las noticias. ¡No pude salvarlo de tí!"_

_-"No te culpes de ello, ser inutil es tu especialidad. Aparte no lo digas como si yo los hubiese matado a todos, fuerón ellos"_

_-"Las llevaste a ese punto, ¡Tecnícamente la culpa es tuya!"_

_-"Mentira, ahora largate, Deku merece descansar en paz"_

_-"No dejare qué le hagas ni una sola cosa más, ¡Quieta!, Eres una asesina"_

_-"Lo repetire por ultima vez" _Se comenzaba a enojar. _-"Fue desición de todos ellos el hacerlo, asi que callate. A estas alturas ya no puedes hacer nada por el"_

_-"Mientras el me importe, puedo hacer todo. No dejare qué se quite la vida por culpa de una asquerosa, sin sentimientos, cruel, egoista, perra, ¡Y asesina como tú!"_

_-"¡¿Qué fue lo...?!"_

_-"¡Asquerosa, Sin sentimientos, Cruel, Egoista, Perra y Asesina!"_

_-"( Muy bien... tu te lo buscaste ), te enseñare quien manda"_

Whitney creo varios copos de nieve para distraer a Uraraka, algunos llegarón a su rostro impidiendo la vista, cosa que la albina de ojos celestes aprovecharia para acuchillarla en la pierna.

Le dolio, por lo que uso su otra pierna para patearla y fue tras ella. Esquivo un ataque; lo malo fue qué le dio a Deku. Ahora si se enojo. Le dio un puñetazo a la albina para alejarla de su enamorado, noto algunas ramas caidas y decidio apostar a ese truco otra vez.

Era constante las cortadas por parte de Whitney y los golpes de Uraraka. Esta trataba de hacerla retroceder hasta cierto punto y debia hacerlo rapido pues no era buena en la lucha a comparación de su rival.

Whitney se enojo a tal punto de crear copos de nieve, una cantidad grande para incluso cubrir el cielo de esa parte. _-"¡Esto se acabo para tí!, es tiempo de qué veas lo inutil qué eres, si tanto te agrada Deku como para arriesgar tu vida, ¡Entonces arriesgala!" _Apunto hacia Uraraka y los copos fuerón hacia ella.

No se inmuto en absoluto.

_-"¡Liberar!"_

_-"¡Qué!"_

Uraraka utilizo el mismo truco del festival deportivo, la diferencia aquí era el material y el peso. Necesito de ramas viejas para el ataque. Pudo usar más pues eran muy livianas. Varias para atacar a Whitney y otras para hacer una especie de escudo.

Ambos ataques se realizarón, la castaña saliendo ilesa y la albina recibiendo el daño.

_-"Perdiste, ya nunca volveras a hacerle mal a nadie"_

_-"¡Auch!, ¡No me vas a retener!"_

A pesar de sentirse adolorida por la enorme cantidad de ramas, creo copos de nieve. Antes de poder lanzarlos, noto qué estaban encerrados en una columna de hielo.

_-"Uraraka, debiste dar más detalles" _Todos voltean hacia Todoroki. _-"Me hiciste llegar tarde"_

Whitney trato de escapar, sus copos de nieve no eran nada comparado al poder de hielo de Shouto Todoroki, se detuvo por una lengua y bolas moradas, esa combinación tambien la vio en el festival. Tsuyu y Mineta estaban aqui.

_-"¡¿Más todavía?!, el día de hoy vino mucha gente a estorbar"_

A la dirección en donde fuera la detenían. Desde Tokoyami y Dark Shadow, la cinta de Sero, acido de una furiosa Ashido, la red de captura de Hatsume. Y eso sin contar a Iida, Kirishima, Sato y Ojiro quienes la sujetarón como si se tratase de una villana muy peligrosa.

Se los quita de encima con los copos de nieve y se impulsa en el aire. Lastima qué la aspirante a heroe Uraraka Ochako utiliza Zero Gravity para llegar a ella y detenerla como lo hizo en la práctica de hoy.

La albina se retuerze en un intento de escapar, cuando llega caminando Shinsou.

_-"La mayor parte del mundo me llama a mi un villano, si solo supieran qué eres la verdadera villana aquí"_

_-"¡CALLAT...!"_

_-"Ahora, me acompañaras a la estación de polícia"_

* * *

**Whitney finalmente recibio su merecido.**

**Aquí no creo haber escrito una buena pelea a comparación de mi otro fic: Contra la gravedad. Alli Uraraka si se defendio mejor. Claro, aquí todavia no recibe los consejos de Gunhead; pero bueno. Dio pelea.**

**Comenten, den a favorito, sigan y recomienden de haberles gustado.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. La verdad del mukosei

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Hemos sobrevivido al mes de porquería de enero. En ese mes casi siempre pasan cosas malas en México y este año no fue la excepción, fue todavía peor. Luego de conflictos qué por poco lleva una 3 Guerra Mundial y la pandemia del Coronavirus. Deseo de todo corazón que no suceda otra guerra, así como se pueda hallar la cura de esta pandemia. A todos ustedes les deseo paz y salud.**

**Dejemos las noticias tristes para hablar del fic. Desde diciembre que escribi el fic del cumpleaños de Uraraka, he notado lo fácil de escribir, ( sobretodo el pase de escena, solo presiono un botón en vez de: ()()()() como en mis primeros fics ), no se si era por una actualización no puesta, solamente me motivo un poco más a escribir aquí.**

**Por eso mismo tambien decidi reescribir todo el fic para mejorar la narración y errores. Sobretodo el del capítulo 5, escribi: El cuchillo salio volando de las manos de Deku, luego Whitney menciona qué el lo esta sosteniendo y más tarde ¡Tarán!, ella lo tiene... se qué a la hora de publicar se nos puede escapar uno o dos errores; pero cuando lei esto me senti como un idiota. Necesito mejorar en ese aspecto.**

**Lamento la espera, enero fue uno muy ocupado para mi, más lo poco de febrero y eso qué fue año bisiesto. El trabajo, estudio y deberes del hogar, asi como familiares, me consumen. Ya pueden leer este fanfic apreciado por muchos.**

**Respondiendo comentarios:**

**《Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love》Lamento qué sea difícil la lectura, ya arregle todo el fic. En este capítulo veremos qué pasara con Deku.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** Situado luego del festival deportivo, habra spoilers.**

*** No ocurrira nada relacionado a lo de Hosu.**

*** Stain nunca se encontro con Ingenium.**

***Kirishima descubrio a All Might en su forma delgada durante el ataque de la USJ.**

*** Leve IzuOcha, ( Dekuraka )**

*** Menciones de soledad, abuso escolar, depresión y suicidio. Recomiendo discreción.**

*** Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi y del estudio BONES.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

* * *

_-"( A Midoriya no le esta llendo bien, a este paso corre el riesgo de fracasar )"_

_-"( ¡Pero claro qué frácasara, el es un mukosei inutil! )_

_-"( ¡Ahh!, ¡¿Mukosei?!, ¿Qué no estas enterado de lo que hizo en la prueba de admisión? )"_

En ese momento Iida no le dio atención a esa fráse de Bakugo deseandole a Midoriya fallar. Mucho menos cuando vio por 2 ocasión como su compañero peliverde mostraba un poder alto.

Ya se aclararían las dudas en otro momento. Era urgente el llevar a Uraraka y a Midoriya al médico.

Hatsume encontro al peliverde llendo al bosque cercano al parque. Cuando llegarón, escucharón todo: Como esa chica albina le decia a Midoriya sobre el suicidio, la interrupción de Uraraka, la confesión de como la otra chica fue culpable de muchos suicidios y la pelea. Literalmente estaban todos impactados sobre las palabras de Midoriya y la tal Whitney, nadie hizo nada hasta la llegada de Todoroki, se dierón cuenta qué todos estaban en distintos puntos viendo la pelea sin hacer nada por lo que escucharón. Frenarón el escape de la chica hasta qué Uraraka la detenía para qué Shinsou usaba su kosei.

Iida acompaño a Shinsou y a Ashido a la estación de policia donde el pelipurpura tenia a Whitney bajo su control todavia, alli la obligo a confesar sobre como ella influyo a muchos para realizar el suicidio. Esto molesto a los presentes alli y más a un abogado qué escucho todo.

Los de U.A asumierón qué ese abogado era padre de la ultima victima de Whitney, el compañero timido que Midoriya siempre defendia. Y efectivamente se trataba de el, si, el karma existia, lo ultimo qué escucharón fue sobre un juicio contra la albina por los suicidios, alto abuso escolar y lastimar a 2 estudiantes de U.A. Despues de eso fuerón a un centro de atención médica donde llevarón a sus amigos.

Ya habian terminado de atenderlos, estaban como si nunca ubiesen sido heridos con el cuchillo y les darian el alta tan solo llegasen los padres.

Cuando salio el médico de la habitación para darles espacio a todos sus amigos, Iida expreso: _-"Me alegra qué ambos hallan salido bien del ataque de esa chica"_

_-"Gracias Iida, ¿Oye, ya la llevarón con la polícia?"_

_-"Sí, Shinsoi..."_

_-"Shinsou"_

_-"Perdón, el hizo que esa tal Whitney dijera toda la verdad, se realizara un juicio y ya perdio pues uno de los abogados es padre de una victima"_

_-"Olvidemonos de esa chica, qué me callo muy mal; aparte, Iida, ¿No tienes nada qué resolver?"_

_-"Tienes razón, Midoriya"_

_-"¿Sí?"_

_-"Tenemos qué hablar sobre TÚ intento de suicidio"_

Las reacciones de sopresa no tardarón en llegar.

_-"¿De qué hablas Iida?, si te refieres al accidente de hoy..."_

_-"No me refiero de cuando soltaste a Midnight y casi mueres, sino de ti queriendo lanzarte del edificio, ¡Y no trates de negarlo!, Shinsou me mostro a mi y a Hatsume una prueba de ello y no quiero mostrarsela a todos, estabas con una actitud muy triste y de una forma u otra tiene qué ver con esa Whitney"_

_-"Hermano, nos tienes preocupados"_

_-"Porfavor dinos todo Midori"_

_-"Si, esa chica dijo qué eras mukosei... ahora qué recuerdo, Bakugo tambien lo dijo el primer dia"_

_-"Sero, no habia recordado eso, ribbit"_

_-"Yo tambien lo escuche, ¿Acaso es real?"_

_-"Si, yo naci mukosei"_

Habian escuchado qué su compañero y amigo fue mukosei, de boca ajena, ya qué Izuku lo admite dejo a todos impactados, incluso Todoroki y Tsuyu quienes eran los más firmes se sorprendierón.

_-"No se como Shinsou se percato de mis ganas de dejar mi vida, si revise qué no hubiera nadie cerca, ya no importa, he pasado por un gran problema en estos días y se ha puesto peor, todo se acumulo para atormentarme, es por eso qué me quería lanzar del edificio, para poder nacer con un kosei "Propio" en mi próxima vida tal como dijo alguien"_

_-"( ¡Bakugo! )" _Pensarón todos, era obvio por como Midoriya dijo: alguien.

_-"Tambien quería apuñalarme, acabaría con todo"_

_-"Midoriya temo qué no estas mentalmente bien, la cosa es muy seria, tratas de luchar y te felicito, ahora todos nosotros sabemos de esto y no escaparas, dilo todo, prometemos no usar tu historia para aprovecharnos de ti"_

_-"¡Solo si prometes no dejar de ser mi amigo!"_

_-"¿Qué?, ¡¿Porqué piensas que te dejaría?!, Eres mi amigo, nada cambia eso, menos si es por tu vida mukosei"_

_-"Si no fuesemos amigos ni tendriamos porque preocuparnos, ni nos acercariamos, ni hablariamos, eso no es varonil, te queremos hermano"_

_-"De acuerdo, les contare sobre mi vida, fui al hospital para ver cual sería mi kosei, mi alegría se esfumo cuando el doctor me dijo qué no tengo, mi madre solo se disculpo por no poder heredarme su kosei de atraer objetos, solamente se disculpaba en vez de darme aliento a no rendirme, eso puede destrozar a un niño pequeño con sueños grandes como yo, era el unico sin tener poder, siempre me despreciaban, se alejaban y eso era mejor para mi en vez de ser su blanco"_

Nadie noto qué All Might en su forma delgada estaba detrás de la puerta junto a Inko Midoriya, esta quería abrir la puerta para ver a su hijo; pero el heroe número 1 no la dejo.

_-"Se qué se encuentra asustada y preocupada, solo le pido qué aguante un poco, asi sabremos más de la situación y le damos un poco de privacidad con sus amigos"_ Se lo dijo en voz baja.

La señora Midoriya no estaba contenta por la sugerencia del conserje de U.A ( Según eso le dijo cuando se encontrarón en recepción preguntando por la misma habitación ) Pero se dio cuenta, su hijo a menudo le ocultaba cosas, se dio cuenta de algunas de ellas, asi como no pudo notar otras. Le rogaria por más confianza, de momento quería escuchar más sobre lo ocurrido en estos dias.

_-"Fue de esa forma por muchos años, mi vida cambio cuando luego de conocer a alguien, pude comenzar mi camino. Esa persona me dijo qué me rindiera; pero cuando noto mi actitud heroica, me dijo qué si. Si puedo ser un heroe, se tomo la molestia de entrenarme para ganar músculos, luego de meses de cumplir una meta especifíca, note el cambio en mi cuerpo, necesitaba apoyo, ese señor me lo dio y tambien un gran tesoro, el kosei qué tengo actualmente" _Trato de explicarles sin mencionar para nada a All Might, el unico qué lo sabia era Kirishima.

Todoroki y Tsuyu se mirarón un momento como si se pusieran de acuerdo de algo, se quedarón callados cuando Kirishima les decia con la mirada: Porfavor no digan nada.

_-"No dire mucho pues se trata de algo muy privado"_

_-"Esta bien Deku, puedo respetar eso, luego qué te ganarás tu kosei de forma justa, fuiste a U.A y pasaste con 60 puntos de rescate salvandome la vida"_

_-"Si, y todo era normal dejando cosas como las duras pruebas o el ataque de la USJ; y pasamos a el dia de hoy, todos volvimos a clases luego de recuperarnos del festival deportivo, ¿Qué cambio?"_

_-"Cuando volvi a mi casa fui a mi computadora y entre a mi cuenta de Herobook, habian notificaciones de un grupo llamado: Deku el farsante, todos mis compañeros de secundaria, mis maestros, el director y Whitney mandaban burlas y quejas. No sabia nada hasta que me di cuenta, realmente soy un farsante"_

_-"¡No es cierto!"_

_-"¡Sí lo es!, Entre a U.A la mejor preparatoria de heroes del mundo y participe en el famoso festival deportivo, cualquier aspirante a heroe soñaria con estar alli; pero un hueco esta siendo ocupado por un mukosei, uno qué tiene un poder alto qué no es suyo, me siento realmente mal, Shinsou debería tomar mi lugar"_

_-"No lo pienso hacer, quiero ganarmelo"_

_-"¿Qué?"_

_-"Al igual qué tu, no era tratado con respeto y no hice nada, ni me queje con nadie sobre el acoso escolar, ni me esforze en probar alguna tecnica de combate, fui al festival y solamente te di un puñetazo"_

_-"Pero tienes un kosei increible"_

_-"Y eso qué, tu tienes un poder qué no es tuyo; pero te lo ganaste y siendo sincero estas mejor que el resto de tu clase, ellos nacierón con poderes asombrosos y van debajo de ti, qué tienes kosei desde pocos meses"_ Shinsou les cerro la boca a la clase 1-A, debian admitir qué tienen problemas con sus poderes.

_-"Además, ¿No escuchaste a tu novia?"_ Uraraka se puso roja con el comentario. _-"Ella dijo qué no te puedes rendir ahora qué tienes lo necesario"_

Lo qué decian era verdad, le habria fallado a su madre y a All Might de haberse quitado la vida. Se alegraba de no haberlo hecho, sentia el calor de la amistad.

_-"Creo qué es suficiente Midoriya, gracias por decirnos toda la verdad, ¡Eso sí!, no sera un secreto para todos, hablare con Aizawa Sensei, con el director y con tu madre. Es mi deber..."_

_-"¿Como representante?"_

_-"No, como amigo"_

Con eso Iida cumplio con su palabra de ayudar a Midoriya.

* * *

**Ojala halla sido de su agrado, el siguiente sera el final.**

**Si te gusto dale a favorito, sigue y no te olvides de comentar.**

**Otra vez les mando paz y mucha salud.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Deku, otro significado

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Este es el final del fanfic, luego de mucha espera desde qué publique en noviembre, ya veremos un final feliz, espero y les guste.**

**Respondiendo comentarios:**

**《Harukasuka》Cada escritor tiene su forma de narrar. Siempre me gusto el centrado. No se si haga cambios en el futuro.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** Situado luego del festival deportivo, habra spoilers.**

*** No ocurrira nada relacionado a lo de Hosu.**

*** Stain nunca se encontro con Ingenium.**

*** Kirishima descubrio a All Might en su forma delgada durante el ataque de la USJ.**

*** Leve IzuOcha, ( Dekuraka )**

*** Menciones de soledad, abuso escolar, depresión y suicidio. Recomiendo discreción.**

*** Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi y del estudio BONES.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

* * *

Así es, Iida no se quedo callado, ya diciendole a Nedzu y Aizawa, no se tardo en realizar una queja hacia la secundaria donde Midoriya asistio. No le dio importancia el director y fue peor la cosa, con pruebas del abuso escolar donde maestros y hasta el mismo director hacian sufrir al estudiante desde antes de U.A. todo acabo para ellos. El gobierno se molesto tanto qué cerrarón esa escuela y dierón el anuncio de un debate, Nedzu logro tener el nombre de Midoriya en secreto por 2 razones.

Para evitar ataques de villanos queriendo venganza pues la liga de villanos y hasta un villano hecho de lodo conocian al peliverde. El otro motivo era One For All, el oso, perro, roedor era muy inteligente para darse cuenta quien portaba ese poder.

Ocurrio eso en un solo dia, ojala la gente mukosei sea tratada con respeto y haria lo posible con el fin de ayudar a todos. Bueno, el debate se llevaría a cabo en un par de semanas asi qué tenian tiempo para prepararse, la prioridad en este momento era acabar con el abuso escolar, con las faltas de respeto y mostrarles a los estudiantes qué todos son personas.

* * *

Al dia siguiente en U.A se llevo una plática con todo lo planeado anteriormente por el director, por fortuna la gran mayoría estubo de acuerdo; por desgracia no falto la gente creyendose superior y tratando a los démas como si no fuesen utiles. Un claro ejemplo es Bakugo, con el se haria algo diferente, Aizawa lo llevaria a un curso obligatorio de control de ira.

Se tomo la desición por el comportamiento del rubio en el festival, no era villano como la gente le decia; pero su actitud y su agresividad daban lo contrario. Si seguia de esa manera podria llamar demasiado la atención y acabaria muerto. Escucho que el asesino de heroes estaba cerca y aunque note el potencial de Bakugo, lo mataría por sus acciones poco heroicas. Tambien se haria por su actitud desesperante de Tsundere, ( Ya antes habia lidiado con muchos; pero este estudiante era peor qué la tal minitigre )

Se espera un cambio significativo de su parte pues seguian enojados por el comportamiento hacia Midoriya, Iida les jura qué el tambien recomendo suicidio al pecoso, este no dijo nada lo cual demostro la verdad. No se tomarían represalias por eso; pero solo para no perjudicar a Midoriya, ( Bakugo sabria al instante qué Deku hablo )

Fuera de eso, se tomo una plática personal con Midoriya sobre el asunto del chat. Estaban enojados con el por no decir nada, más tarde le dijerón qué tenia potencial y de igual forma qué el era perfecto para tener poder, incluso en su primer día se lo demostro a Aizawa.

_-"( Escogiste a la mejor persona All Might)" _Penso el director.

* * *

Las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad.

La clase de Izuku estaba alegre al inicio del día pues se acabo la tormenta. El clima soleado alegraría a cualquiera.

Todos felices mientras pasaban el tiempo junto al peliverde. Lo del chat sorprendio a todos los ajenos al problema, Jirou afirmo qué nunca se burlo de el, Yaoyorozu prometio estar al tanto de sus compañeros al igual que Iida, Koda escribio: Hare lo posible para no ser timido y ser tu amigo.

Luego de notar a su madre y a All Might quienes escucharón todo, prometio no retroceder nunca más. La verdad era qué fue tonto, lo primero qué menciono su madre sobre las redes sociales era tener cuidado con gente deseandote males. No cometeria ese error otra vez. De igual forma se borro el chat y estaba rodeado de muchos amigos qué penso jamas tendria en su vida, era feliz otra vez.

_-"Midoriya, he tenido esta pregunta desde hace días. ¿Un heroe debe actuar por venganza?"_

_-"No, el deber qué tienen es salvar gente"_

_-"Gracias, ( Tambien gracias a dios por salvar a mi hermano, por poco y se enfrentaria al asesino de heroes Stain, me alegra qué Tensei no peleara con alguien tan peligroso, abria perdido la cabeza si algo le pasara, por suerte tengo a Midoriya quien me puede guiar si algo sale mal )"_

_-"Todos a sus asientos, comenzaremos la clase"_

La clase comenzo con Aizawa comentando sobre el tiempo en las agencias de heroes profesionales, se realizaria en una semana, para qué se den la idea de a donde y con quien ir.

poco despues llega Midnight quien les ayudaria con sus nombres de heroe. Para sorpresa de todos el primer voluntario fue Midoriya.

Este paso al frente, vio de reojo a Jirou y a Midnight, no habia rastro de Whitney y sus burlas. Ya con valor mostro su nombre.

Causo muchas reacciones.

_-"¿Midoriya?, ¿Realmente estás bien con eso?"_ Le pregunto Kaminari.

_-"Siempre serás llamado así" _Le dijo Kirishima de forma preocupada. El nombre elegido le causo daño en toda su vida, incluyendo hace poco con Whitney y el chat del farsante. Los nombres eran provisionales; pero aun así.

_-"Sí, No me gustaba este nombre; pero alguien cambió el significado y eso tuvo un gran impacto en mí y eso me hizo muy feliz"_ Decidido, lo mostro con orgullo y valor. _-"¡Este es mi nombre de héroe!"_

Deku

* * *

**Y yo qué pensaba en los personajes de The Legend of Zelda XD.**

**Hurra por Uraraka, ¡Tu puedes hacerlo!**

**Gracias por acompañarme leyendo este fanfic. Gracias de corazón a: Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love y a KazeOokami Ichi por comentar y darme animos de continuar, asi como darme apoyo hacia mi persona. Les deseo lo mejor a todos los qué dierón favorito, siguiendo y comentando.**

**Tenía mis dudas con este fanfic pues como lo específique antes, yo jámas pase por esos problemas; pero escribi de manera qué tengo 15 Favoritos, 17 Seguidores y 8 Comentarios. Me animare con otros temas delicados y serios como Autolesiones, Drogas y más cosas tanto aquí como en otros fandoms.**

**Antes de despedirme, el siguiente fanfic de Hero Academia es: ( Tambores porfavor )... ¡Villain Deku!, Así es, lo pense y tengo una idea perfecta, solo les pido paciencia, tengo listo el primer capítulo para publicarse en unos días, aunque necesito ponerme al corriente con el anime pues, ¡Voy muy atrasado!**

**Y una pregunta algo tonta: En la lista de personajes aparece E. Kirishima y Eijirou K. ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Kirishima, o se trata de un familiar? ( Recuerden, Yo no leo manga ) Porfavor respondan en los comentarios pues, tiene un papel importante en este fic. ( Muy importante )**

**Recomienden a todos, den a favorito, sigan y Comenten.**

**Salud a todos ustedes.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
